Silent Whispers
by Razorblade Angel
Summary: The gundam pilots are freaked out. Somehow they are in England, nearly 200 years before their time. What's this Hogwarts? Who the hell is Harry Potter and why does Snape hate Wufei? Billx5 is the main pairin other pairings tba, hard yaoi in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Title:**Silent Whispers

**Author:**Razorblade 3x4, 5xBill, HarryxDraco, RonxHermione

**Warnings:**Crossover between Gundam Wing and Harry Potter. Older man relationship, Lemon in later chapters, OOC,

**Summary:**The Gundam Pilots are taken to the Harry Potter universe, but what for? And what kind of name are Voldemort and Death Eaters?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter or any other Anime/Manga references. I wish I did, and it is my mission to become rich enough to buy Wufei. It'll probably never happen but I can try dammit! Yeah, anyway. Not mine.

CHAPTER ONE 

"03! There are more coming up behind you!"

Trowa swung back into action and shot the Mobile Suits coming his way, hitting nearly each one with precise aim at the weak points in the designs, watching with no emotion on his face as they exploded.

He could see 05 taking more out with his Trident and 02 with his Scythe. 01 and 04 were nowhere in sight. He shot off another round of bullets and lowered his weapons, the Mobile Suits were either defeated or had retreated.

He shielded his eyes against the light on the horizon, listening to 05's voice over the communicator, and 02 responding.

"What the hell is that?"

"Not a clue man! It's heading right for us! RETREAT!"

The pilots had just got their Suits into action when the light hit. It was blinding white and their screams were unheard, as the light left nothing in its path.

"-Haven't you two ever read Hogwarts: A History? What is that?"

Hermione ran past her two friends towards the shapes on the snow-covered ground of the Qudditch pitch. Harry and Ron just shrugged and ran after her.

"Bloody hell. Are they alive?" Ron pressed his fingers to the neck of the one with black hair in a loose ponytail, strands blowing across his face in the chilly wind. He nodded as he realised the pulse was still there, and still strong.

"We have to get them somewhere warm. I'll go get Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. You two try to keep them warm. "

Ron and Harry watched as Hermione ran in the direction of the castle, and took off their cloaks, trying to keep the coldest bodies warm, and wrapping their scarves around two others.

Ron was trying to warm up the boy with the black hair when Hermione got back with McGonagall, Dumbledore, Snape and Madam Pomfrey.

"Levitate them to the Infirmary, they need immediate attention. Hurry!"

The teachers nodded at Madam Pomfrey and, with the help of Hagrid, took the five boys into the castle, as quickly as they could without apparating. Harry looked to his friends.

"I think we should go too. Hermione found them after all. We should be allowed to know who they are."

With that the friends ran after the teachers and up to the infirmary.

Black eyes opened and blinked a few times before their owner tried to sit up, only to be held down by a hand against his chest. His eyes shot open and he struggled against the hand, which pressed down harder with a whispered "Immobilus."

His eyes widened as he realised that he could move no part of his body, no matter how hard he tried.

"It's nice to see you awake. You're the first of your friends to do so. Now if you'd just stop struggling everything would be fine. My name is Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster here at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And you are?"

The Boy found himself able to move and slowly sat up, thinking sudden movements could wait until he felt an urgent need to escape. He realised the speaker, Dumbledore, was waiting for a reply. He looked at the man.

"05."

"Just 05? Surely you have a full name." 05 shook his head.

"I don't trust you. So I have no reason to give you my name."

Dumbledore simply nodded, smiling. He took out his wand and conjured a chair from midair, sitting upon it and gazing just to the side of 05's head.

"Where am I anyway?" Dumbledore's attention slid back to 05 and he smiled.

"I've already told you that dear boy. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, England. Is something the matter?"

"England? You're sure? How long have we been unconscious?"

"Around 2 days young one. Why does it seem to shock you so?" 05 shook his head, apparently still dazed.

"We were in Japan. I'm sure we were in Japan."

"05! Report!" 05's head whipped around to the boy who had sat up and spoken.

"Out for approximately 48 hours, currently at a school in England. 02, 03 and 04 in unknown condition. No major injuries apparent besides the ones attained in battle."

The boy nodded and looked to Dumbledore, who just smiled and went back to staring at the patch of wall behind 05's head.

"01, he claims to be the headmaster of this school. Albus Dumbledore. Abnormalities in surroundings evident. Also we appear to be in a hospital of some sort, though there are no machines to maintain this theory."

"Hn. Wake the others. We leave in 15 minutes."

Wufei nodded his head and made to get out of the bed he was sat in. As soon as he had one leg out he heard it again.

"Immobilus. You really shouldn't leave after you were found unconscious in the middle of winter. Those clothes you wear offer no protection against the wind."

"What the hell? It's the middle of summer dude. Scorching 23rd of July After Colony 196. 01, 05 where in the hell are we this time? Last I knew we were kicking enemy booty."

01 turned to the figure, as 05 was still unable to move any part of his body besides his eyes.

"We are told to be in England, at a school of some kind. Do you have any injuries 02?"

"None dude. Always did wanna go to Merry Old England. Bit of a drag now I'm here though. So who's the skinny Santa?"

"05 says he's the headmaster of the school we're in."

02 raised an eyebrow and turned his head as the other two occupants of the room sat up, rubbing their eyes and looking around curiously. 01 turned back to Dumbledore.

"Whatever you did to 05 stop it now. Before I have to use force."

Dumbledore smiled and turned to 05.

"Finite Incantatum. You said a moment ago the 23rd of July After Colony 196. What do you mean by that?"

02 looked over at him, as 05 shifted into a position where jumping from the bed would be simple if they needed to run.

"Dude, After Colony 196 is the year. What do you learn here in England?"

"I don't understand. It is the 15th of December 2006."

02's jaw dropped as the others blinked in surprise. Finally, the small blonde spoke up.

"Sir, I'm not sure what you mean. It's over 1000 years since that date. Are you certain?"

Dumbledore nodded, placing his fingers under his chin and resting on them. The blonde opened his mouth to speak again when a man in a black cloak swept into the room.

"Headmaster, it appears that the Dark Lord may be behind this problem. He created a spell to bring five elite warriors to help him in his attempts to take over the wizarding world. However these warriors have not yet shown up at his hiding place. These children may have come here by mistake."

02 and 05's heads shot up, insulted by his remark. But 02 were a lot more open about his opinion on the matter.

"What the hell do you mean children? We're 16 dammit!"

The man's lip curled.

"My apologies, you are little more than children. Does that meet your requirements?"

02 growled deep in his throat.

"Man where's my gun? I'm gonna pop a cap in his oversized bony ass! Seriously dudes, where the hell are out weapons?"

05 ran his hands over various parts of his body, shaking his head as the others did the same. They came up empty. 01 turned to an unnamed one, with long bangs obscuring one side of his face completely.

"03, anything? Where are our weapons old man?"

Dumbledore shook his head gently, barely noticeable.

"We thought it would be best if there was no way for you to harm anyone in this establishment. Your weapons are locked away in one of the castle's many towers. May we continue our conversation? Good. This is Professor Severus Snape. He teaches Potions here. Now that you have both our names I think it is only fair if you give us your names, rather than numbers. Don't you agree?"

04 looked to the others and nodded. 02 grinned.

"Alright then. But only 'cos 04 there trusts you for some reason. 01 is Heero Yuy, he just kinda grunts as a form of communication.

I'm 02, also known as Duo Maxwell, I may run, I may hide but I never tell a lie.

03 is Trowa Barton, he doesn't talk much, I think I've only ever heard him say about 20 words the whole time I've known him.

04 there is Quatre Winner, one of the richest kids in the whole of the colonies and earth.

And last is 05, Chang Wufei. Upset him and he's likely to take your head off, literally. He's a champion with that sword of his.

I'd tell you our background story, but I'm sure you won't be interested in the lives of children. Right Snape?" Duo smirked at the man in black and turned back to his comrades.

"Right then guys, I suggest we find our weapons and high-tail it outta here. We should be kicking Oz booty right now, not chilling out chatting with the locals."

The boys all nodded and stood up, brushing out their clothes and reaching for their shoes, which were at the side of the bed. They pulled them on and started walking towards the door, which they found to be locked.

"I'm afraid you can't leave the castle. Not until we are sure you won't go over to the other side and help Voldemort."

Wufei looked over at Dumbledore as the old man spoke.

"Maxwell, do you still have your picks? Get the door."

Duo grinned and took a lock pick from his hair.

"Great idea 'Fei. People never think to check my hair do they? I hide bombs and everything in here but do they ever learn. Hey, I actually do have a bomb in here. If this doesn't work I'll just blow it off its hinges."

Duo set to work on the locked door, sticking his tongue out in concentration. Finally he shook his head.

"I don't get it 'Fei. I keep getting it unlocked but the damned door won't open. Kick it open."

Wufei nodded and Duo and Heero moved out of the way as Wufei took a stance and raised his foot slightly, before letting loose with a vicious kick. The door dented but the lock stayed intact. Wufei pulled his leg back again and kicked out at the same spot. The wood began to splinter and crack. Another kick and the door swung open. Dumbledore smiled.

"Well Severus. These boys can certainly take care of themselves. We should protect the doors rather than just the locks next time. Well-done boys. You can certainly hold your own in difficult situations."

Duo turned around, and Heero nodded. Duo smiled as he spoke, but it wasn't reassuring.

"Well you see, us children are soldiers. We're currently fighting a war where we come from. Us five against a huge army named Oz. So you see Snape. We may not have been a mistake. We may just be the elite warriors your Voldemort is looking for. So thanks for the hospitality and all that, but we really have to be going. If you could just tell us where to find our weapons, Wufei's legs may start to ache after more doors."

Dumbledore smiled as Snape just turned his head away.

"Of course boys. Is there no way I can persuade you to stay at the castle until you have figured out a way to get back to your own era?" Heero turned to the others and nodded.

"Hn."

Duo grinned.

"You're right Heero. Ok then Dumbledore. We'll stay here until we figure out what the hell is going on. Now, our weapons if you'd please."

"Accio Muggle weapons. I'm delighted you've agreed to stay. Maybe we can even find out if you have any magical blood in you. Ah, here are your weapons."

The boys nearly had a heart attack as their weapons came flying into the room. Literally. After them ran a boy with round glasses and dark messy hair, closely followed by a redhead and a girl with long, bushy brown hair.

"Professor Dumbledore. I think it's only fair that we get to see those boys! We did find them after all."

Dumbledore smiled at the newcomers.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione. As you can see our new residents are fully awake and ready to be shown to a room. Boys, you can lower your guns, these children are almost harmless."

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned and were shocked to see three guns trained on them whilst the other two were aimed at Dumbledore and Snape.

Wufei glared at the black-haired man as he clicked the safety on his gun and slid it into the holster at his hip.

"You're lucky Snape. Usually I kill people I don't trust. It says something that you're still alive." Snape curled his lip before smirking.

"You're lucky 05. Usually I torture people I don't trust, then I kill them."

Snape swept out of the room, heading towards the dungeons.

Dumbledore looked at Wufei, who was looking out of the door, eyes narrowed ad lip curled. Duo whistled.

"Dumbledore, your professor has just got himself a feud with Wufei. and Wufei usually wins."

Dumbledore sighed.

"I hope this won't come to a death. I'm sure your world needs your friend, and Severus is quite invaluable to us at this moment in time. He works as a spy for us. He's the only way we know Voldemort's next movements. Now, shall we see if any of you have any magical blood? I'll introduce you to these three on the way. They are quite eager to get to know you all. Come along then."

Dumbledore walked out of the infirmary with the others following after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:**Silent Whispers

**Author:**Razorblade 3x4, 5xBill, HarryxDraco, RonxHermione

**Warnings:**Crossover between Gundam Wing and Harry Potter. Older man relationship, Lemon in later chapters, OOC,

**Summary:**The Gundam Pilots are taken to the Harry Potter universe, but what for? And what kind of name are Voldemort and Death Eaters?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter or any other Anime/Manga references. I wish I did, and it is my mission to become rich enough to buy Wufei. It'll probably never happen but I can try dammit! Yeah, anyway. Not mine.

CHAPTER TWO 

"So this is what a wizarding village looks like. It's a lot different from Tokyo at any rate."

Duo had been amazed by every shop so far. Even going as far as to beg Dumbledore to buy him a book about Magical Theory from Flourish and Blotts.

Dumbledore had happily agreed to buy them anything they liked from Diagon Alley.

They had all eventually got a book similar to Duo's, explaining the theories behind magic. Wufei had differed a little, getting a volume on magical history around the world. It was rather large but somehow the cheapest of the lot. Ron stared as the shopkeeper struggled with handing the book over, and Wufei took it off of his without blinking, carrying it as if it were one of the slim journals on the shelf above them.

Ron nudged Hermione and Harry and they gawped at Wufei a moment before he turned to them.

"What?" He seemed a little agitated so Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing really. We were just amazed you could carry such a heavy book with so little effort. Do you study any martial arts?"

Wufei raised an eyebrow at her before nodding. She smiled.

"I thought so. Martial artists have high levels of discipline so even if it was very heavy you wouldn't show it right? And you've carried extreme weights as a part of training?"

Wufei nodded.

"You know a lot about martial arts."

"Yes. I'm really very interested in it. I'd love to learn it. But there aren't many places here offering to teach it."

Wufei shifted the book onto his other arm for a moment as he lifted his foot and took off his shoe, emptying the stone from the stiff cloth and slipping it back on.

"Don't you have it as a Physical Education option at your school?"

Hermione shook her head.

"We don't learn Muggle subjects at Hogwarts. Just magical ones."

"Isn't that rather idiotic? If you decide to pursue a Muggle or whatever career you won't be able to because of the lack of GCSE and A-Level grades."

Hermione frowned and tilted her head.

"I never thought of it that way. I suppose you're right. Oh Ron, whatever is the matter?"

Ron had been glaring at Wufei the whole time they'd been speaking and Wufei lifted his eyebrow in questioning.

"Nothing's wrong. I just thought you might prefer to walk with me and Harry rather than a couple of strangers."

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes at Wufei, who smirked as she hung back to walk with Ron, while Wufei sped up to walk next to Trowa.

"Ah Dumbledore. Are these new pupils arriving late?"

"Almost Ollivander. These are the boys I Owled you about. The ones from a different world to ours. I was hoping you could help me to find out if they had any magical blood in them."

Ollivander nodded his head and walked into the back room, returning with a box. He handed it to Heero and smiled as the pilot lifted the lid, looking at the wand inside.

"Go on then boy. Wave the wand."

Heero narrowed his eyes at the man before removing the wand and, feeling more than a little silly, waved it through the air. He took a step backwards as the green sparks flew from the tip, leaving a trail behind him.

Ollivander nodded his head, fingers on his chin.

"Very good. Oak, thirteen inches, Unicorn Hair. And you young man."

Ollivander went through all of the pilots, each being awarded with a wand of some sort. He waved goodbye as Dumbledore paid for the wands and told the boys they would return to the castle now. They nodded and followed Dumbledore back to the underground station that would take them to King's Cross so they could catch the Hogwarts Express back.

Snape looked around the class and grimaced as he saw two of the pilots sat at the very back. Wufei and Trowa if he wasn't mistaken. He was expected to go through the potions with them more carefully, as they weren't yet used to magic.

"I want you all to brew an antidote to poison. The method and ingredients list is on the board. Begin."

He waved his wand and the text appeared on the board as he walked over to the two boys.

"Do either of you know anything about brewing a potion? At all."

Both boys shook their heads, looking at the ingredients and trying to decipher which they were. Wufei looked up from trying to decide if what he was looking at was safe.

"We just learnt how to make poisons and bombs. Not antidotes."

"Well. Lets hope you don't come to any harm." And he simply walked back to the front of the classroom.

Wufei frowned and went back to trying to decipher the ingredients. Looking away from the crushed something in front of him he looked at the window. Trowa turned to him.

"What's wrong Wufei?"

"Can you feel that? It's like being in an Oz base, I can't seem to calm down."

Trowa looked at the window and his hand went to his hip, towards his gun. Wufei mimicked him, drawing it enough to flick off the safety.

Snape watched the two from his desk, sensing they were on edge. He winced as the mark on his arm burned hotly.

"Class is dismissed early. Write a 30 inch long essay on poison antidotes for tomorrow's lesson."

As soon as everything was packed away Wufei and Trowa walked silently through the shadows towards the back of the room. Snape didn't notice immediately. Until Trowa moved into the light, followed by Wufei, who seemed to be little more than a shadow, even with his white clothing.

"What are you two doing here? I dismissed you along with the other students."

Wufei walked out so that his face was completely in the light.

"We felt something out there. I didn't like it. It was…strange. As if nothing would ever be alright again. What was it?"

Snape rubbed his temple and went to the fireplace in the corner. A moment later Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire. Wufei and Trowa blinked in surprise, but showed no other reaction.

"Headmaster. I believe the boys may have just felt the presence of a Dementor. Maybe we should have a meeting about castle security."

"Of course Severus. Please bring the boys to my office. We will discuss this immediately."

Dumbledore's head disappeared and Snape motioned both boys to follow him to the headmaster's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:**Silent Whispers

**Author:**Razorblade 3x4, 5xBill, HarryxDraco, RonxHermione

**Warnings:**Crossover between Gundam Wing and Harry Potter. Older man relationship, Lemon in later chapters, OOC,

**Summary:**The Gundam Pilots are taken to the Harry Potter universe, but what for? And what kind of name are Voldemort and Death Eaters?

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Gundam Wing, Harry Potter or any other Anime/Manga references. I wish I did, and it is my mission to become rich enough to buy Wufei. It'll probably never happen but I can try dammit! Yeah, anyway. Not mine.

CHAPTER THREE 

"Voldemort? Dementors? What the hell dudes? This is overly confusing. But this Voldemort can't be all that great a wizard if he's keeps getting his ass kicked by Harry and his mates."

Wufei looked up as Duo scratched his head and sucked on the Bon-Bon Dumbledore had offered him.

"Don't forget Maxwell, we're only their age and we're in a war. 'Kicking ass' as you'd out it. Our Treize would be the equivalent of their Voldemort I suppose."

Heero nodded, then turned to look at the paintings once again. He didn't like the idea of something that was supposed to be inanimate watching him and listening in. he growled at the old man in one portrait, who quickly pretended to be asleep again.

Wufei turned to Dumbledore, who was smiling slightly at Snape. He turned to Wufei, as he seemed to sense him turning.

"So you want us to help you out in this war or something along those lines?" Dumbledore nodded.

"It would be helpful. Something he won't expect, the people supposed to be on his side on ours. We'll initiate you into the Order Of The Phoenix and go from there. Snape and some other will teach you the more complicated spells, and how to resist them. Do you agree?"

The pilots all got up and walked away from the wizards, forming a circle and discussing their options in whispers. Finally they all nodded and sat back down. Duo grinned wider than ever.

"Okay then. We'll help you out. But then you help us get back to our war. We can't abandon the millions of people back home who hate slash love us. So, what do we do now?"

Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes twinkling.

"So all we had to do was swear not to go over to Voldemort's side. Simple enough." Dumbledore looked up from the paper they had signed, still smiling.

"I think it might be fair that we learn at least the basics of your pasts, so that we don't inadvertently upset you in any way." Quatre nodded and turned to Duo.

"As Duo here is the most cheerful most of the time, in a way, then he can tell my story, if that's alright with him and the others." Everyone nodded and Duo drew in a deep breath.

"Right then, this will be very quick, since I hate this as much as they do. Heero was trained as the Perfect Soldier. He wasn't allowed to be a child, he was a weapon from the start, and his only family, that wasn't quite family, was an assassin, Odin Lowe. He has trouble expressing emotion because of his upbringing.

I was brought up on the streets. I hung around with a pack of street-rats and we stole to survive. My best friend and the boy I considered my brother was called Solo. Everyone caught the plague that was spreading around L2, and I went and stole the antidote, which they wouldn't give us cos we were street-rats, but Solo made me give it the other kids and myself first, he died saving us. I went to Maxwell church, taking the kids with me. I lived there as it was an orphanage, but OZ blew it up, killing Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. I swore revenge.

Trowa has no past. All he knows is being brought up in the circus by the girl he considers his sister, Catherine. He was nearly killed by a spy named Midii Une. Trowa Barton isn't his real name, it's just the name of the man who was originally meant to pilot his Gundam.

Quatre is one of the universe's richest kids. But he found out he was a test-tube baby and ran away, kind of. He ended up being kidnapped by the Maganacs and being made to see it wasn't so bad. Then it turned out he wasn't a test-tube baby and he decided he was going to help save the world after he took a bullet for Rashid, a Maganac.

"Wufei was raised as a scholar, but it wasn't all that glamorous. He was forced to marry when he was fourteen, but him and his wife hated each other. She was a fighter, whereas he preferred peace. She went in a prototype Gundam to fight. Wufei took one with no weapons and followed her, he kicked enemy ass and took her to the flower field she loved, and she died in his arms, just as he grew to love her. While fighting in the war the colony he grew up on, his home, sacrificed themselves to save him, as he was considered one of the only people able to save the peace. He had to watch as his colony blew themselves up, killing all his friends and family.

Well, that's it I suppose. Anything else you need to know?"

Dumbledore shook his head, his eyes wide as he realised that these were no normal boys. How they hadn't sunk into depression yet was beyond him.

Snape was concentrating on a space of the wall on the other side of the room and the pilots were all looking down, remembering their pasts. Duo, Quatre and Wufei's eyes shone suspiciously, but they refused to cry.

Dumbledore turned to Snape.

"Severus, has your mark been burning lately?" Snape nodded. "Right, attend the meeting as usual. Boys, you are aware that the war we are asking you to take part in is nothing at all like the one you experienced in your own period?"

The pilots nodded, they knew they were here for a reason, maybe this was it. Wufei twiddled with a band on his wrist. Duo immediately noticed it as an action he tended to do whenever he was deep in thought.

"What's up Wu-Man? You're fiddling with your bands again." Wufei shook his head at the braided boy.

"I feel uneasy again. I had it earlier in the potions room, like nothing is going to be alright. It's rather…depressing." He bit his lip, and the emotions rushed over the boys like a tidal wave.

Memories flashed before them; the little girl's puppy lying in the rubble, the church burning, the mercenaries smiling a horrible interpretation of a smile at him, hand going to their flies, finding the file that said he was a test-tube baby, watching his colony burn and explode.

The pilots all closed their eyes and covered their ears, not knowing why this was happening but being scared by it all the same.

The door to the room flew open and three cloaked and hooded figures glided in. Wufei looked towards them and saw the greyed, scabbed hand emerging from the folds of one of the cloaks, towards him as the head tilted to reveal nothing but a black hole for some sick representation of a gaping mouth.

For a moment he glanced at Dumbledore, who seemed caught up in his own feelings of despair.

"Maxwell! Shoot it or something!" With those words Wufei jumped high and delivered a roundhouse kick to the creature's face. It staggered backwards but didn't fall, simply started towards Wufei again. The hand caught him by the front of his top and pulled him towards it, it's mouth beginning to descend.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" The creature dropped Wufei and the three of them fled from the room. Wufei turned his head up to see a man stood there, his red hair tied in a ponytail, and what appeared to be a tooth hanging from his ear.

Wufei ignored the hand held out to help him up and easily rose to his feet, before looking around for a moment before locating and picking up his gun and a knife, which had fallen from their hiding places on his body.

"Well, aren't you polite? So Dumbledore, these are the boys you told me about? They don't seem all that impressive." Duo frowned.

"Hey there buddy! You watch who you call unimpressive. Wufei kicked that things booty before it grabbed him. Who the hell are you anyway?" Dumbledore smiled again.

"This is Bill Weasley, Ron's older brother, well, one of his older brothers. He's a curse-breaker for Gringotts. He's going to help you with spells. How's Fleur these days Bill?" Bill shook his head.

"We broke up. Irreconcilable differences mom called it. So what exactly can these boys do Dumbledore?"

"Well, they are rather skilled at upsetting Dementors by kicking them in their faces. As Wufei demonstrated there. I'll introduce you shall I Bill? This is Heero Yuy; apparently he doesn't speak much. That is Duo Maxwell; he seems to speak enough for the rest of the group. Trowa Barton also speaks very little, but when he does it appears to be very well thought out and intelligent. Quatre Winner; he appears to have empathic abilities, very useful. And Chang Wufei is the one you saw grabbed by the Dementor. He's a rather excellent Martial Artist."

Bill smirked.

"He can't be all that good to get grabbed so easily." Wufei scowled.

"You wanna try me?" Duo held up his hands.

"Whoa there Wu-Man. You're a champion remember? You use skills for good, not beating up the other kiddies." Wufei turned and just looked at Duo.

"You're irritating Maxwell." Duo grinned.

"But you love me Wu. Admit it." Wufei shook his head.

"No Duo, I just tolerate you."

"HA! You called me DUO! Finally!"


	4. Author's Note

Author's note:

Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long but I lost my passion for writing fanfiction for a while whilst I was at college and also writing my first 'proper' novel, which I'm hoping to get published next year.

Anyway, I was looking through my ancient computer files the other night, and found this story again. After reading through it I decided that there were some major changes needed, so I'm re-writing the whole thing. It's basically the same, I'm keeping all the same pairings and the same plot, but I'm just going to write it a little better, since I hate the style it's written in now that I'm older.

I'm posting all the re-written chapters at once, along with a couple of new ones so they'll be up in the next couple of days (possibly tomorrow actually since I have a break from Univeristy).

Again I'm sorry to keep you all waiting for so long, and I hope you guys are still interested. xxx


End file.
